youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Little Einsteins
Little Einsteins is a channel that focuses on the series of the same name. The channel uploads episodes, songs, and clips. Background Little Einsteins is an American interactive animated children's television series that aired on Playhouse Disney. The educational preschool series was developed for television by Douglas Wood who created the concept and characters, and a subsequent team headed by Emmy Award-winning director Olexa Hewryk and JoJo's Circus co-creator Eric Weiner and produced by Curious Pictures and The Baby Einstein Company. The first episode premiered on Playhouse Disney in the United States on October 9, 2005. Reruns were then moved to Playhouse Disney's successor, Disney Junior. The final regular episode was broadcast in December 2009, and a final standalone special was broadcast in mid-2010, marking the end of the series. The series continued to air in reruns afterward, although this has slowed over time. Characters * Leo is the leader of the Little Einsteins, and the one who pilots Rocket. He is Annie's older brother. His main talent is conducting and his most prized possession is his conductor's baton. Leo has red hair and green eyes. He wears green glasses, a black tee-shirt with an orange stripe, orange shorts, and black and orange sneakers. He is voiced by Jesse Schwartz and singing voice by Harrison Chad. * June is a young ballerina who loves to dance. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple dress and pink headband. She is voiced by Erica Huang. * Quincy is a boy musician who plays a variety of musical instruments, including the violin, flute, and trumpet. At some point in each episode, Quincy exclaims, "I cannot believe it!". He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red and blue baseball cap, and a green sleeved yellow t-shirt. He is voiced by Aiden Pompey. * Annie is a girl who loves to sing. She is Leo's younger sister and the only character who has piloted Rocket alone. She loves animals, including dolphins and horses, but is afraid of spiders. She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a singing contest. When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual phrase is "Look-look-look!" She has blonde pigtails tied in pink hairbows and blue eyes. She wears a green shirt with a blue jean dress and magenta or red shoes in season 1, and a light-blue shirt with a pink jean dress and light-blue shoes in season 2. She is voiced by Natalia Wójcik. * Rocket is the Little Einsteins' main mode of transportation, as well as their friend. Rocket has an array of tools and accessories that help the team complete their missions. Rocket also has the ability to transform into any other form of transportation, like a submarine or a train. Rocket communicates by making xylophonic noises. YouTube Channel The Little Einsteins YouTube channel opened on January 5, 2019. The channel uploads clips of the series and full episodes as well. The channel communicates well with its audience. Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers